Pain For Love
by I.Love.Rock
Summary: Well, this is my version of Eclipse. Edward went to fight. Jacob told something to Bella. Will this change her mind? Seth POV, Jacob POV, Bella POV and Edward POV
1. The Day

Ok, this is my first story. I hope you'll like it. It's my version of Eclipse. Edward went to the fight against new borns. Jacob told something to Bella. Can the thing that Jacob told her change her mind? Read it!

Sephenie Meyer own the Twilight Saga.

* * *

PAIN FOR LOVE

Chapter 1

The day

Bella POV

Today is the day. That was the only thing in my mind. The Cullens will fight against new borns was the thing that was killing me. I was glad that Edward couldn't read my mind. Otherwise he would definitely stay with me. I wanted him to stay with me, but I didn't tell him that. He was so excited. Beside I didn't want him to choose between me and his family.

''Are you ready?'' Edward came in my room and disturbed my thoughts.

He was incredibly happy. Actually all the Cullens and wolves from La Push were.

''Yeah, I am.'' When I looked in his eyes, the fear tightened my throat. Though he was 100% sure that the fight won't be longer than half an hour, I almost went crazy. Half an hour I'll wait if he comes back, if he survives. He saw a fear in my eyes.

''Look, don't worry about us. We are equal. They have power, but we have knowledge.''

''I know. I trust you.'' Then he kissed me. My head started to spin an my heart started pouding.

''Don't worry.'' he repeated. ''Let's go.''

He put me on his back and started to run. It was like we were flying. In a few minutes we were on the clearing. Everyone were there. Emmet and Jasper were training and also Alice and Alice saw us, she was by me in a sec. She huged me.

''Everything will be fine. I see that we will win.''

Rosalie smiled at me, Emmett was grinning and Jasper had to feel my fear, because I was totally calm.

Seth was standing on the edge. Jake found out that wolf smell cover mine. So he wanted to take to the tent, but Edward wasn't happy about it. So I suggested that someone else from the pack could take me there. So they sent Seth. He was one of the youngest. We walked to Seth.

''Hello, Seth.'' said Edward.

''Hey Edward, Hey Bella.''

''Hi.'' I said.

''Look Seth, thanks for doing that. Really.''

''No problem. At least I'll have something to do. I'm rather with Bella, than at home in La Push. Though I'm sorry that I'll miss all that stuff. But I think that the pack wouldn't let me in the fight anyway.'' I liked Seth. He was allways smiling and happy. He reminded me on Jacob.

''Where should I take her?''

Edward pointed on the path.

''Go along the path. You should be by the tent after 15 km.''

''Aha, Ok. Well, Bella, shall we go?''

''Yes, just a minute.'' I turned around to face Edward.

''Be careful.'' I wispered.

''You know I will.'' Then I kissed him. I didn't want let him go. But I had to.

''See you later.''

''Yeah, I miss you already.''

Than I turned to Seth.

''Ok, let's go.''

He picked me up. I waved to the others and then I could see only forest.

* * *

Edward POV

I watched them how did they leave. My heart was tearing a part when I saw her fear. Well, she will be with Seth and not with Jacob. The idea that Jacob would take her to the tent, didn't sound good to me. Bella had to see it.

In my mind, I saw Alice's vision. We had one hour, so I went practice with Emmett. After I beat him the third time in a row, he yelled

''Damn it. Youd mind-reading!!!'' I just grined. Just few minutes were till the new borns would come. I was wondering, if Bella and Seth arrived yet. We heard wild growl. We placed ourselfs.

_I hope we won't kill them all._ That was Carlisle's tought.

''There is no other way.''

_I know._

_

* * *

_

Ok, this is my first chapter.....bad? good? I need your opinion.....

:D


	2. The Run

Chapter 2

The Run

Bella POV

The run was refreshing. Cool wind was blowing. It was end of June. I was really surprised in a morning, when I saw the Sun. It was unbelievable hot and sunny. The wind was nice, becouse Seth was hotter than a normal person, plus Sun was shining. The silence has been between us since we left the clearing. I decided to breake it.

''So, Seth, how are you? I haven't seen you for a while now.''

''Oh, nothing new. Same stuff every day. Sometimes is really boring.''

''And how's the pack? Why did they send you?''

''Hmmm, we are all worried in the pack. Jake has...'' then he stopped talking. Like, he can't tell something to me.

''What is with Jake?''

''What should I say? He has some problems. And I think he will tell you soon. But, I didn't tell you that. Ok?''

''Yeah, yeah. Whatever.'' I tried to stay indifferent, but it didn't work out. I was worried about him. What kind of problems he have? Is it something about me?

''About the pack. They sent me only, 'couse I'm one of the youngest there. And Leah was annoying. And then they decided to send me. Leah is sometimes overprotective.''

Ah, Leah. I understood her. She just wanted to protect her little brother.

''How are you? What do you think about life in this place?''

''Huh...I'm alright, nothing new. Stuff are repeating again.''

''Like what?''

''Well, a pack of wild vampires is hunting me.''

''So, that happen to you often?'' he laughed.

''Jup, almost every year since I came to Forks. That became a tradition.'' and he laughed again.

''Will you phase after we'll arrive?''

''I don't know. Maybe.''

''Is it necessary? Then I'll be bored and beside I don't speak wolf language.'' I moaned.

''I'll see. I'll do it, if it's necessary.''

* * *

Seth POV

Oh, me, an idiot. I almost told her about Jake. Jake was thinking about it lately. And he will tell her soon. Maybe even today. Actually, this was none of my business.

I felt a pain in my nose. Oh, that vampire smell. I liked the Cullens. Just the pain in nose was annoying.

I saw something black. When we got closer, I saw a tent.

''We'll be there soon.'' she looked in the way I was looking.

''I don't see the tent.'' I giggled. I forgot, that se didn't have hawk eye like I did.

'' What is so funny?''

''Oh, nothing, nothing.''

After a minute we were there.

''Bella, I'm gonna phase just for a minute. I want to know when it will start. Ok?''

''yeah, go a head.''

I ran in to the forest and took my clothes off. Heat spread all over my body. In a sec I was on 4 legs.

_Oh, Seth._ I heard Jake. That was weird. It was just me and him.

_Hey Jake! Where are everybody? _

_They phased. They have to settle some details._

_When will it start?_

_Hmm...bloodsuckers said that in 15 minutes._

_Oh. Why didn't you phased too?_

_I said to Sam that I have to do something._

_And that would be?_

_I have to talk to Bella._

_You'll tell her?_

_Yes. I want her to know. Maybe I won't survive._

I snorted. _Come on Jake. You will survive. You're one of the best._

_It doesn't matter. I need to tell her._

_Should I tell her that you're coming?_

_Yes, but only that._

_Sure._

Then I phased back.

* * *

Bella POV

Seth ran in to the forest. I started to think. How the things would be, if I choose Jake? I know that I'll want children someday. If I'm immortal, is that impossible. I was thinking about pluses and minuses. I had doubts. Can I give up everything? A whole life? If I become immortal, I will be young and with Edward forever. But if I stay human, I may have children and I will live without eternal pain.

Than Seth came back.

''Bella, the fight will start in 15 minutes. And Jake's coming. He wants to talk to you.''

He wants to talk? About what? I didn't think about it. I just talked with Seth.


	3. The Talk

Chapter 3

The Talk

Jacob POV

I had to tell her. Had to. It was unbearable. And maybe that was my only opportunity. I wanted her to know. Beside that I was hoping. Hoping that she will accept. That she won't be angry.

I felt that someone is phasing. I speed up. I was close soon enough, so I just phased and put on my pants. I ran to the tent. Seth and Bella were in the middle of talk. They haven't seen me. I cleared my throat. Seth left. It was just me and Bella. My heart was pounding like crazy.

'Hi.'' I said.

''Hey. Seth told me, that you have to tell me something.''

''Yeah, I have to. This is maybe my only shot.''

''Well, tell me.''

Huh, this isn't easy.

''Bella look. You know I love you, right?''

''Yes.'' I saw that she had no idea where this conversation was going.

''And I know, that you love me too.''

''Jake, I love Edward. He's my life. You know it.'' That really hurt me. There was a possibility that I would lose her.

''Whatever. Now listen. I...I imprinted. On you.'' I looked at her. She was just standing and staring at me. This wasn't a good sign. I was sure about that.

* * *

Bella POV

''I...I imprinted. On you.'' Wait. What did he say? He imprinted on _me_? How is that possible?

''Are you sure?'' I asked after a few moments.

''I am. You don't know, what a relief this is. To tell you. Do you know how hard was this to hide? Anyway, what do you think about it?'' And then it hit me. My love to Jake became stronger. I wanted him. Edward was like a bird against whole sky. Everything fell on its place. Jake was what I wanted. The one. I wanted to stay human. To live with him.

I didn't answer. I literally jumped on him. I kissed him. He was surprised for a moment, but then he immediatelly responded. His lips were soft and warm. We were like one.

* * *

Jacob POV

She didn't answer. This was bad. And suddenly she threw herself on me and we kissed. I've just stood there like an idiont for a moment. And then I felt only pure joy and happiness. _SHE LOVES ME!!!!!! _I haven't been so happy for a while now. And now I could tell this everybody. It was really hard to hide. We have done with kissing after a while.

''I love you, Jake.''

''Love you too. More than everything.''

''Please, don't go back. Stay with me. Please.''

''I can't. Everything is set up. We can't change it now. It will start in few minutes.''

''Oh, well, in that case go then. You have to perpare yourself. And keep your thoughts away from this. I wanna tell Edward by myself. Go now. Be careful. Love you.''

''Ok. I will hide my thoughts. If I did it till now, I can do it for another hour. Don't worry about me. Love you too.'' I kissed her one more time and then ran into forest. I phased.

_Jake!_ said Sam, Quil and Embry.

_Where were you? _asked Sam.

_I had to do something._

_Ok, but now hurry up. It will start any minute. _

_I'm on my way. _

I ran as fast as I could. In two minutes I was there. We heard wild, loud growling. And then 10 red-eyed bloodsuckers came. We all only waited for Sam's order to attack. They were closer to us every second. Then Sam yelled _NOW!_ and we all jumped on those leeches.

* * *

Like it?....hate it?......PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	4. Revenge

Chapter 4

Revenge

Bella POV

Seth was good company. We were talking especially about wolf's stuff.

''Have you imprinted yet?'' I was curious. Jake told me that this was more and more often.

''No, I haven't. Only Leah and me haven't done it.

''Are you sad becouse of it?''

''Not really It will happen when there will be time for it.''

''You got that right. I sure, you will find someone. You are nice.''

''Thanks. You are nice too. You know, I'm glad that Jake imprinted on you.''

Seth twitched. ''What is it?'' I asked.

''A vampire.'' That was the only thing he said.

''Is it someone of the Cullens?''

''No, it's someone else. There are two. And I think that one of them is Victoria.'' I froze. How did she find me? Seth jumped and he phased in the air. In front of me was standing sand-brown wolf. I suddenly saw Victora coming from the wood. Her hair were like fire. Her skin was glowing like thousands diamonds. With her was someone else. It was a boy. He wasn't older than 15 years. He had long light brown hair, tied in ponytail. He was tall. Their eyes were red.

* * *

Seth POV

I was talking with Bella. Then I smelled something. And I knew what it was. A vampire. I twitched.

''What is it?'' Bella asked.

''A vampire.'' I smelled it again.

''Is it someone of the Cullens?''

''No, it's someone else.'' That scent was so familiar. I remembered. It was that red-haired leech. ''And I think that one of them is Victoria.'' They were really close. That's why I jumped and phased in air. I standed in front of Bella. And I was right. It was that red-haired bloodsucker.

_JAKE!!!_

_What is it? I'm kinda busy here. _He just finished one.

_Come here now! That red-haired bloodsucker is here!!! And she is not alone! Come here, NOW!!!_

_What?!?! She's there?!_

_Yes! Hurry up!!!_

_On my way!_

Ok, Jake will come in few minutes. I was growling in both in front of me. I couldn't let that those two leeches come to Bella. No way! Under no circumstances!

* * *

Jacob POV

I was angry. If I was human I would phased in no time. That disgusting leech wanted Bella. No freakin way! She won't hurt her. Only a few meters were between me and her. She was focused on Bella so much, that she didn't see me. Or else she would attack already. In the same time she crouched, I jumped and landed on her. I looked Bella. She had relief on her face.

_Seth! Get the other one!_

I gave all my attention to Victoria. She got up in meantime. She was crouching again and then jumped. I flew against her. She pushed me away and I hit a rock. I felt a pain in my shoulder. I saw shreds of a rock in it. Pain disappeared in a second. Leech was bending over Bella. I jumped on her head and ripped it of.

_Seth, can you finish the other one?_

_Yeah, yeah, I did it. _And another head flew in the air. I phased and put on my pants.

''Bella, are you alright?'' She was standing there like someone glued her.

''Bella.'' I gently shook her. Suddenly she almost fell.

''Oh, Jake, are you alright?'' Tears ran over her cheeks.

''Hey, hey, calm down. She did nothing to me. I'm alive and well.'' Her lips crashed on mine. That has been the best feeling ever. I wished it would last forever.

''Quick question. When will you tell this to Edward.'' I really wanted to know that. _Say as soon as possible..._

''Today. As soon as possible.''

''Great.'' That made my day the best. Meanwhile, Seth put all pieces on a pile.

''Is that all?'' I asked. He noded. I took a lighter from my pocket and lit up a fire. The smoke, that came from the pile, was disgusting. The smell made me kinda sick. Seth ran into the forest. He had to phase. When he came back, he was human.

''They finished down there. Goin back?''

''Yeah, we could go. Bella?'' She was thinking something, I saw it. Maybe she was thinking about telling that bloodsucker what I've done.

''What? Oh, right. Let's go.'' I took her in my arms and ran. We've arrived after 15 minutes. In the middle of the clearing was burning pile. Smoke was suffocating. Edward frowned when he saw Bella in my arms. I put her down. She looked so tired. Edward was by her side in a moment. Suddenly he got upset.

''WHAT?!? ViCTORIA WAS THERE? DID SHE SURVIVED?!" he screamed. He looked scarry for a sec.

''No, she didn't. I finished her. Seth got the other one.'' I answered coldly.

''I can't believe, what I'm going to say, but thank you, Jacob.'' and astonishingly, he did look thankfully.

''I didn't do that for you.'' and then I smelled other vampires. Three.

* * *

**Ok, love it? hate it?....review.....and sorry that I didn't update lately...school and stuff....you know...**


	5. Visit

Chapter 5

Visit

Bella POV

Suddenly everybody became watchful.

''What is it?'' I asked.

''Volturi.'' Edward hissed.

Volturi. What would happen, if they found out that I won't be one of them, a vampire. I paniced.

''Who is it?'' I was hoping that Aro wasn't with them.

''Felix, Jane and Caius.'' said Edward. The pack phased in wolf form. Cullens were standing in straight line. Carlisle was in front. Edward was on my left and Jacob on my right. When I watched Edward's face, I didn't know how I would tell him the news. I knew that it would crush him and how it is to be without eachother. It was like a half of body was missing. Beside it, that hurt really bad. But that wasn't the main thing. I saw 3 figures, wearing dark cloakes. They were approaching to us. A gaze on Jane's face remembered me on our trip to Italy. Caius stepped forward.

''Carlisle, how are you? We heard for the mess that the new borns were doing. And that's why we came to clean up a bit.''

''Well, welcome, Caius, Jane, Felix. It's nice to see you again. And don't worry about the mess. We cleaned it ourself.''

''Really?'' Caius looked surprised.

''Yes, there were 18 or 19 of them. And of course, we couldn't do it without help.''

''18 or 19? Well, I am fascinated. Who helped you?''

Carlisle hesitated with the answer a bit. ''The wolves.''

''Children? Hmmm, it's strange that they even survived.'' I heard low growling behind my back.

''We were practising.''

''Oh, well. It's really bad, that we missed everything. And before we go, Bella, why are you still human.'' Edward's body tensed. Jake was growling.

''The date is already chosen, Caius.'' Edward hissed. I had to tell, what will happen to me. And I will probably die.

''No, it's not.'' I said. All were staring at me.

''It's not chosen and it will never be. I'll stay human. But not becouse Edward wants it. I found my place. And it's here. Beside Jacob.'' When I finished my little speech, I looked at Edward. His face was motionless, but his eyes told me enough. That hurt him. Very bad. And it did me too.

* * *

Edward POV

''Beside Jacob.'' I froze. That was her decision. She would stay human and have everything that I couldn't give her.

_WHAT!?! _was ringing in my head. All thought the same.

_Well, well. So things are different. Then we will have to destroy her, She knows too much._ I looked at Caius.

''You won't destroy her.''

''We'll see that.'' He motioned with his finger, Jane and Felix jumped on Bella. I jumped on Jane, Jacob on Felix. She was smaller then me and she escaped. Then I felt it. The pain was like thousands knifes through my body. Pain wasn't fading. It was even stronger. I couldn't help, I just screamed. In a few seconds pain went away. I could still feel it, but I got up and looked around. Jane was on the ground, Emmett and Jasper were laying on her. I went there, put my hands on her head and turned. It cracked and her head was in my arms. We threw everything in fire.

Caius was just watching. He couldn't believe that his defence was dead. Felix was destroyed by Jacob, Seth and Sam. Only Caius left.

_How is that possible?_ he was scared really bad. Wolves were coming closer to him. They jumped and it has been done. It was over.

* * *

Jacob POV

I jumped in front of Bella. There was no time to think about it. The only thing was to save her. That bloodsucker put all his strenth in this. In the air I bit in his leg, ripped it away and threw it in fire. Seth came from the other side and leech was without his left arm. Loud scream rang in my ears. Edward was on the ground, screaming. That little leech was smiling. Sam was standing on Felix's back. Seth ripped the other arm, me the other leg and Sam head. We threw it in fire. Edward got the other one. Quil, Embry, Paul and Leah finished the leader. It was over. I felt victroy.

* * *

Like it?...hate it?.....review........need your opinion...

sorry i didn't write so long....school and stuff....


	6. author's note

**Hi guys!**

**well, as you can see...it's been a long time since I updated. **

**and i'm writing to you to know that i won't update this story a long time.**

**why? becouse i'm working on this new stroy called love kills slowly. it's **

**about jake and ness. i'm gonna put it on, as soon my computer will work **

**normally (it has some crap and it works funny).**

**don't kill me becouse of that...at the moment i have no idea what to write in**

**pain for love so...like i said...first love kills slowly then pain for love**

**love ya!**


End file.
